Mated for life
by LuckyLucyxx
Summary: It's mating season and Natsu is determined to find his mate. He will do everything to get her. Nalu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story! Be sure to leave a comment! :)**

It was a beautiful day as Lucy Heartfilia walked trough the streets of Magnolia. She was on her way to her guild better known as 'Fairy Tail'. It was already late when she reached it. She opened the door and was chocked to see Natsu chained to a beam.

 **Lucy's POV**

There he was, struggling against the chains that held him captive. But he was not alone. Gajeel and Laxus were also chained up. And nobody was doing anything to help them. I quickly looked for Mira. I'm sure she can explain to me what's going on.

I saw her standing behind the bar as usual. She looked up when I walked in her direction.  
"Hi, Lucy. Do you want something to drink?" she asked me. This was so confusing. How can she act like everything's ok when Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus were struggling to get free? "No, thank you," I answered "I just wanted to know why Natsu and the others are chained up." She gave me a smile as she answered "That's because mating season will start this evening. Haven't you noticed that they have been behaving quite weird lately?"

"Now that you mention it, he has been getting in a lot of fight this week. I mean, more than ussual."

Mira continued "That's because they want to eliminate the male competition. You see, once in ten years, dragons have a mating season. They will look for the one dragon, or person in their case, that they want to spent the rest of their lives with. Dragon slayer's are part dragon so they also participate in these mating seasons. When it's that time their instinct will take over. So it can get quite rough. That's why we chained them up. Just for the safety of the others."

"Do you think the chains will be enough to hold them?" I asked.

She smiled "No worries. Even if they get out, they will have to go trough Erza first."  
Than Mira leaned in and whispered "You know what? I think Gajeel will go after Levy."

I nodded "Probably, those two are inseparable lately. I'm just curious who Natsu and Laxus will go after. By the way, why isn't Wendy chained up?"

"She's to young." Mira answered "Dragon slayer's start to mate when they reach adulthood. So this will be the first time Natsu mates. At least if he finds her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mira suddenly looked a bit saddened "Well, it can be that they can't find their mate. But then they will certainly find them another year if their mate isn't taken already. That's why they get so competitive."

"I hope everything will be ok. So when will this mating season actually start?"

"Just in a few hours, when it's midnight."

 **Natsu's POV**

When the clock hit twelve everything fated. There was only one thing I could think about.  
My mate, Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting at the bar, talking to Mira when I heard someone yell "It's midnight!"  
Everybody looked at the three dragon slayers that were chained up to a beam. Suddenly they stopped struggling. Than they looked up and ripped the chains off as if it was nothing.

Gajeel took one look at Levy and that was all she needed to know. She ran outside, trying to scape him. Gajeel chased after her before anyone could do anything to stop him. Than suddenly, Laxus stood behind Mira. He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran off. Elfman immediately chased after them.

The only one remaining was Natsu. Everyone waited for him to do something, but he stayed calm. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. Then he opened them again and looked at me. This can't be good. He started calmly walking towards me. He looked… confident. Like he didn't even care that someone would try to stop him.

A few people tried to but he was to strong. He sends them flying across the room like it was nothing. He didn't even break a sweat. How did he get so strong?! I started backing away as he got closer. Then Erza was there to stop him. She tried to hold him but it seemed difficult.

"Lucy, get away! Now! I can't hold him much longer!"

That was all I needed to hear. I started running like my life depended on it. Where would I go? If I go home he will find me immediately, if I go back to the guild he will hurt the others,… As I stopped for a moment in the now almost empty streets of Magnolia to catch my breath, I felled as if I someone was behind me. I turned around and was glad to see that it wasn't Natsu but Happy.

"Happy, I'm so glad to see you!"

"There's no time Lucy! We need to hide! I know a place. Follow me."

I followed Happy to the edge of the forest. I looked behind me a few times to make sure no one was following us and made my way into the forest. We ran for about ten minutes when we reached a lake. Near the lake stood a big hollow tree. Happy and I walked over to the tree and hid inside.

"I hope he won't find us here." I said.

Happy replies "I've never seen him like this before. It's scary."

"Happy, how long is it actually going to take for him to turn back to normal?"

Happy looked down "I don't know. It can be a few days, a couple of weeks,… even months. But he won't stop until he has you."

"And what will happen than?" I asked.

"Lucy, do I really need to explain? He will claim you as his."

"And how will he do that?"

Happy sighed, seemingly annoyed, and explained "When two people love each other-"

"Okay, okay! I think I know were this is going. No need to explain." I interrupted Happy.

It was at that moment I heard footsteps. I took happy close to me as we anxiously awaited what would happen next. Then I heard him.

"Lucy, I know where you and Happy are. Please come out."

I looked at Happy and he gave me a nod. I sighed as we came out of our hiding spot, looking at Natsu who was watching us carefully. My hand immediately went to my fleuve d'etoiles that was hanging on my belt. My hand didn't move from that spot as I kept carefully watching Natsu. He noticed.

"Lucy, I don't want to hurt you. I could never do that to you."

When I didn't answer he continued "You're my mate Lucy. We belong together."

I couldn't deny that what he had just said, made my heart skip a beat faster. I wanted so badly to give in, but I couldn't.

"What's holding you back Lucy? Don't you love me?"

"What about Lisanna?" Wow, that came out bad. Why did I feel so jealous all out of a sudden?

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused.

"Don't you love her?" Tears began to emerge from my eyes.

"Is that what is holding you back? You thinking that I have feelings for Lisanna? Because I don't Lucy. I really don't." He said as he got closer. "She's like a sister to me Lucy. Nothing more. You're the only one I care about. I love you, Lucy. Only you."

My heart started beating loudly in my chest. He loved me? The tears ran down my face now. But these tears were of happiness.

"I know you feel the same way about me. I can hear your heart beating louder and louder as I come closer." With that said he finally reached me.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." he said as Happy flew off.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

He then took my face into his hands and kissed me. At first it was gentle, but than it started getting passionate. He needed me and I needed him. There was no place I'd rather be than right here, right now, kissing him under the full moon near the crystal-like lake

One moment we were kissing and the next thing I knew, he was holding me into his arms, bridal style.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place." he answered. My heart started beating faster and my face probably turned bright red. I knew what was coming next. Him claiming me as his.

 **Natsu's POV**

I know that this probably was all going fast for her, but this needed to be done. I need to claim her because she's mine and mine only. She knows what will happen next. I heard Happy explaining it to her while they were in that hollow tree. I just hope that he is smart enough to stay away for the night.

I remembered the moment I broke free from the chains that held me captive at Fairy Tail. Did they really think they could hold me away from her? Erza even tried to hold me. I'm glad I didn't have to hurt her thanks to Gildarts. He knew how important this is to dragons and dragon slayers and that I wouldn't hurt Lucy. I couldn't be more grateful when he pulled Erza away from me so I could go after Lucy. He even winked at me.

Finally we reached the sign that read 'Natsu and Happy'. I walked up to the front door With Lucy still in my arms and got in. That's when I remembered what a mess it was. I put Lucy down in a chair and said "I'm sorry it's such a mess."

"It doesn't matter. Let's clean it together." She answered.

I immediately started doing so. We finished in about five minutes. I think I've never cleaned that fast before in my entire life. After that I led her to my bedroom. She lay down as I took my scarf off. I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Lucy, I need to know. Do you want to do this, or not? I don't want to force you into this or anything."

She answered by pulling my face closer and kissing me. That was all I needed to know.

I put my coat out and threw it to the ground. Then I pulled her top off. She didn't wear anything underneath. I started caressing every part of her body, kissing her sweet lips,... Eventually all of our clothes ended up laying on the ground. I looked down at Lucy who lay underneath me. She was so beautiful. All this time I've loved her and now she's mine to do with as I please.

At that moment Lucy and I became one.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this Lucy. This is gonna hurt a little. But remember that I love you."

Before she could react I bit her in her neck, claiming her as mine. Now she was officially my mate. My Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sizzling sound that came from the kitchen. I stood up and looked around. This wasn't my house. Than I remembered everything. Natsu took me to his house and he claimed me. I'm his mate now. Suddenly the sizzling sound stopped and about a minute later, I saw Natsu coming from the kitchen. In his hand he held a plate. On the plate were two eggs with bacon underneath. He placed the eggs and bacon to look like a smiling face. He placed the plate on the table and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and started eating. I was really hungry. He kissed me on the cheek and said "Good morning." before he sat down across from me.

"So… You're normal again?" I asked him while I stuffed my mouth with bacon.

He laughed "Yes, I'm myself again. Al tough if you would ask me for another round, I would not refuse."

My mouth fell open and I immediately started blushing.

"Close your mouth Lucy. You'll catch flies." He laughed.

I did as he told me and continued eating as if nothing happened.

"So, what happens now? We part ways and act like nothing ever happened between us?" I asked him. I was scared that his answer might be yes. I don't want to leave him. I wanted to be with him.

He took hold of my hand and answered "Of course not Lucy. You're my mate now. I will never leave you know."

"And what does it mean to be mates?" I asked him.

"Well, as mates we're practically married. I will protect you, even if I may die from it, and you're senses will evolve. Your hearing, sight, smell, … it will all get better."

He was right, I could even here the water flow from the lake nearby.

"Why did you bite me?" I continued.

"To mark you as mine." he said casually as if it was the most normal thing to do. But than I guess it was to him.

"Also there's one more thing..." He said hesitatingly.

"What?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Well, maybe you should go take a look in the mirror." He said as he pointed to the mirror that stood next to his closet. I went over there and looked at myself. In my neck I saw a bit mark which I had expected. But on it a pink dragon tattoo had appeared. It's what marked me as Natsu's mate. But that was not what chocked me the most. What did was how fat I had gotten suddenly.

"Care to explain?!" I yelled at Natsu.

"Well, the point of mating season is not only to find your mate and have sex but also to procreate." He answered.

"What are you trying to say Natsu?"

"You're pregnant Lucy."

The whole world seemed to stop.

"Than how come it's this big already. It's only been a day since we had sex." I asked him. Not seeming to realize what's happening.

"The baby of a dragon grows fast. It only needs about a week. That's why it seems like you're already 2 moths pregnant."

Than everything turned black.

 **Natsu's POV**

I held Lucy in my arms as she woke up.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You fainted. Come, we should go to a doctor."

"Yeah, we should"

I picked her up and carried her the entire way. She didn't seem to mind probably because she was so tired. A dragon pregnancy takes a lot of energy from the mother.

When we arrived I explained to the doctor. It seemed as if he knew what was going on before I even started to explain by just looking at Lucy. He did some tests and analysed Lucy's body. After that he sat down with us again to talk this trough.

"Well, everything seems fine. You just need to rest now. Also it's really important that you don't go to work this week. I suggest you to go on a vacation, relax a bit." The doctor said.

"What about the baby?" Lucy asked. She seemed worried.

"The baby will be fine."

She smiled "That's great."

I looked at her. It seems like she wants to keep the baby. This entire time I had been wondering if she would feel the same, if she also wanted to keep our baby.

We shook hands with the doctor and went outside. I led Lucy to a bench nearby where there were no people.

"Lucy, let's talk this trough for a moment. Do you want to keep this baby?" I asked her.

"Of course Natsu. I mean, I was a bit shocked at first but this This is our baby we're talking about. I just didn't expect to be pregnant. But I really want to keep this baby Natsu. Let's raise him or her together." she answered.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said. Than I stood up, took her in my arms and lifted her in the air. I couldn't stop smiling at that moment. This was perfect.

"So what about that vacation?" she asked.

"Let's go to Spa Town Hosenka."

"That's a great idea!"

"But first, we need to tell everyone."

"Yeah, let's go to the guild. Maybe the others can join us. I want them to be there when the baby comes. They're family."

"Yeah, you're right."

 **Lucy's POV  
**

When we stepped in the guild building everyone went quiet. When they saw us holding hands they started cheering.

Erza immediately came to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're fine Lucy. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." she said.

"No problem Erza, it was just meant to be." I answered.

"I'm glad you two are together though." she continued.

"Yeah, it's about time." Gray said as he approached us.

Natsu suddenly took me in to his arms and held me tight.

"Mine!" he growled at Grey.

"Natsu, behave!" I said as I untangled myself from his arms.

"I'm keeping an eye on you buddy." he snarled at Grey.

Grey held up his hands and said "Don't worry Natsu. I don't love Lucy that way. She's like a sister to me. I even confessed to Juvia yesterday. We're a thing now."

As if she had been called Juvia appeared from behind Grey and congratulated us.

She smiled "Now Juvia doesn't have to worry about love rivals!"

"Where are Mira, Levy, Gajeel and Laxus?" I asked.

Erza answered "They are mated now. Mira is mated to Laxus and Levy is mated to Gajeel."

Then I saw them walking towards us.

"I'm so happy for you all." I said to them.

"We're happy for you two too, Lu-chan." Levy answered as she hugged me.

"So… You two also pregnant then?" I asked Levy and Mira.

"You're pregnant?!" Mira yelled.

"Yeah, to mate you have sex, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you can use a condom." Levy said.

"But the entire point of the mating season is to procreate." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but you're dick doesn't know if it worked or not. That's why you should use a condom."

Laxus said. He was laughing at us now.

"So I'm the only one that's pregnant" I asked.

"Pretty much." Gajeel answered.

I sighed "Well, it is what it is. Natsu and I already decided t keep it so that's that."

"So that means you'll be having a baby in about a week. That's so exciting!" Mira smiled.

"What?! A week?!" Levy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's how long dragon pregnancies take." Gajeel explained to Levy.

"Well, about that, the doctor said that I needed to relax and go on a vacation or something. Do you all want to come with us? I want you all to be there when the baby comes because you are family." I smiled.

"Of course!" they all yelled. After that they left to get their bags.

I turned to Natsu and took him in my arms. He smiled at me as I leaned in to kiss him. As our kiss ended I leaned back and looked at him.

I smiled "So, what shall we name our baby?"

 **Author's note**

 **So that's chapter 3. What do you all think so far? Also, if you have any ideas to improve the story, let me know. I really hope you all enjoyed it so far. You can also read my other story "The princess and her dragon" which is also a fanfic on Natsu and Lucy. I'll try to upload chapter two of The princess and her dragon this week together with chapter four of this story. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. Love y'all! 3**

 **-LuckyLucyxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

After a long train ride, we finally arrived at Spa Town Hosenka. On the way here, Natsu and I talked about what we would name our baby. We decided that if it was a boy we would name him Igneel and if it was a girl we would name her Nashi.

We got out of the train and started heading towards our hotel. When we arrived there we checked in and went to our rooms.

"So Lucy, now that we're here, what about we throw a party to celebrate your pregnancy?"  
Erza asked me.

I thought about it and asked "You mean like a baby shower?"

"Yes, it would be great! We could go shop, have a relaxing spa day. Just with the girls."

Erza told us.

"That seems fun!" Wendy said.

"So Lucy, what do you think?" Erza asked me.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I smiled.

After I said that Erza took out a long list with things scribbled on them. She showed it to me proudly.

"When did you have time to plan this? We only told you guys this morning." I asked Erza.

"I've been preparing for this kind of things my entire life. You should see the list I have for your bachelor party when you get married someday." Erza answered to me.

After that she started dragging me outside the other girls following.

Before we got outside, I could hear Natsu yell "Hey, than what are we supposed to do all day?!"

 **Natsu's POV**

"Hey, than what are we supposed to do all day?!" I yelled.

Gray laughed "You know, you could do something useful for once in a while."

"What was that, ice princess?" I asked him.

"You want to fight, Flame breath?" Gray dared to answer me.

"Sure, I'm all fired up!" I yelled at him.

Just as I wanted to punch Gray Happy said "Wait, Natsu!"

"Happy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"You could go get a present for Lucy" He answered.

I thought about that for a while "Well, I've been thinking about proposing to Lucy on our way here. We're married in the dragon kind of way, but I think Lucy would like to marry as she's used to."

Gajeel walked up to me and said "Thinking about popping the question eh?"

"Yeah, I just need a ring." I answered.

"So why not use the time to find one?" Gray asked.

I nodded "You're right. Let's go."

We all walked outside with Happy following behind us, saying "I actually had fish in mind, but I guess a ring would work too."

 **Lucy's POV**

First we went to a shop not far from our hotel where they sell all kinds of baby stuff. We bought a pacifier, a stroller, diapers,… Lastly, we bought some unisex clothes. That was because we didn't know the gender of the baby yet. There was one that I couldn't wait to show Natsu. It was a white pajama with a cute, little red dragon on it. He was going to love it!

When we we're done buying stuff for the baby, we went to a little cafe. We all took a seat on the terrace.

"So Lu-Chan, when you were choosing out some stuff, we bought you some presents." Levy said.

"Oh guys, that's really sweet, but you shouldn't have gone trough all that trouble." I answered.

"Oh it was no biggie." Mira said reassuring.

"Okay, mine first! Here you go!" Levy said as she handed me a blue bag.

Inside of the bag, I saw two books. I read the titles 'Parenting 101' and the other 'The Little Dragon'.

Levy explained "Well I guess since it's your first child that book could help you and the other is a fairy tail that you could read to your son or daughter. It's about a little dragon."

"Wow, that's great, thank you!" I said as I hugged Levy.

Next I opened Erza's present. Inside was a wooden sword, a wooden shield which had the fairy tail logo on it and an armor costume. It all looked really cute.

I said my thanks to Erza and opened the other presents. From Cana I got a sippy cup and a baby bottle, from Mira and Lisanna I got a few more clothes (which were also unisex) and diapers. From Wendy and Carla I got a stuffed dragon and a crib mobile with stars on it. It reminded me of my celestial spirit friends. Finally from Juvia I got two dolls that looked like Natsu and me.

"Thank you all so much for the lovely presents!" I smiled at my friends.

 **Natsu's POV**

At the shop the guys were pointing out all sorts of rings. Grey showed me a silver ring with a huge saphire on it, Gajeel showed me a silver ring with no diamond or anything on it, happy showed me a ring in the shape of a fish,…

"Guys, I appreciate you helping me, but Lucy won't like those rings. She likes the ones that are cute yet simple." I told them.

When I said that a tiny old lady, who turned out to be the shop owner, walked towards us.

"Young man, may I be of any help? I think I have what you might be looking for." She said nicely.

I nodded "Sure!"

I followed her towards one of the showcases. There she took out a silver ring with a small princess cut diamond on it. It was just what I needed.

"I'll take that one please." I told the lady.

 **Lucy's POV**

We were heading back to our hotel as the suns started to set.

"We should go to the spa in our hotel to relax a bit before we go to bed." Lisanna said.

"That seems fun" Mira replied.

"You're in for it, Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

Just before we got inside I felt like somebody was watching me. Quickly, I turned around to find no one there.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked me seeming worried.

All the other girls turned to look at me, the same expression lingering on their faces.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard something." I answered before we walked inside.

 **Narrator's POV**

What Lucy didn't know was that someone indeed was behind her. He has been watching her for quite some time now. But who was this mysterious person and why was he so interested in Lucy?


End file.
